


Kind of Beautiful

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: BDSM Daddy Liam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Collared Zayn, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Zayn Malik, Sub/Little Space, Zayn Is In Castity, Zayn Wears Makeup, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Usually,  when Liam comes home from work, Zayn's right there, a cup of coffee in hand and a soft, welcoming kiss ready on his lips. Today, he's not, and for a moment, Liam's frustrated with his negligence and disobedience- until he walks into the living room, to find Zayn waiting for him, already on his knees.





	Kind of Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> There's a mention of DD/LB in this, and Zayn's in chastity and a complete sub for his Daddy Liam who buys him toys and gifts and gives him everything he could possibly want.

Normally, when Liam got home, Zayn would greet him at the door with a kiss and a cup of coffee between his hands, but today, he wasn't by the door when Liam stepped inside. A little frown crossed his face with that and he set a bag onto the floor before he reached up to pull his jacket off and hang it up. He honestly took his time, giving Zayn a few minutes to get his shit together as he took off his shoes. 

He dropped his keys into the metal bowl by the door, the loud clattering sound rebounding through the apartment. The heaviness of his steps as he padded further into the flat made it obvious that he wasn't at all pleased with any of this. 

"Zayn!" 

Liam rounded the corner to the living room, only to find Zayn there, on his knees in the middle of the room. A little frown crossed his face and he paused. 

"What're you-" The words died on his tongue as he actually took in what Zayn was wearing. 

He was gazing at Liam with those gorgeous amber eyes of his, and he was wearing little more than a pair of tight black boxers. His hands were together in his lap, a pair of leather cuffs binding his wrists and a cup of still steaming coffee between his hands. A pink collar was wrapped around his neck, the little tag on the front of it that Liam had bought for him. He had very obviously done himself up as well, and Liam could see that he had done his hair and was even wearing makeup. A thin line of eyeliner brought out those beautiful irises, and his lashes were defined by a coat of mascara.

"Hello Daddy."

Any ounce of anger melted away with those words, and Liam strode across the room to Zayn, reaching down to gently caress over his cheek, noticing a thin sprinkling of silvery glitter across his cheekbones and down over his neck and chest. He lifted the cup in offering and Liam reached to take it from him with a slight smile. 

"What're you doing, baby?"

"I'm waiting for you," Zayn replied, reaching up to slip his bound hands over Liam's stomach. "I'm so hungry for you. I made myself pretty for my Daddy."

"I see that," Liam replied with a pleased little smile, tracing the pad of his thumb over Zayn's eyebrow. "You're so beautiful, babydoll. What would you like? What have you been hungry for?"

"I need you to be rough with me, Daddy. I wanna be your little slut- make me choke on your big cock." 

"Before I've even finished my coffee?" Liam teased, though he was only too willing to give Zayn exactly what he'd asked for. 

Zayn bit his lip, looking up toward Liam with those beautiful, pleading eyes, though all Liam did was lift the coffee mug to his mouth to take a sip from it, a little smirk on his face. "What's the matter babydoll? Are you really so desperate for it?" 

"Yeah Daddy," Zayn whined, his fingers curling into the front of Liam's shirt as a little pout crossed his face. "I've been so good all day. I haven't touched myself once, and I was so hot for you when I woke up- but you were already gone for work. I've needed you down my throat for hours, I've been so ready for it. Please?"

Liam moved to set the cup onto the coffee table, before he reached to hook his fingers under Zayn's chin to make him tip his head up further. "Are you going to be a good little cockslut for Daddy, babydoll?"

Zayn nodded eagerly, letting his lips part as Liam caressed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive skin. "Uh-huh. Of course, Daddy."

"How rough do you want Daddy to be, baby? Set your limit." 

"No limit," Zayn breathed, fingers already clutching at the waistband of his jeans to undo them. "I want you to make me cry. Wreck me." 

Liam couldn't help the way he bit at his bottom lip, and he reached to smooth a hand through Zayn's hair, messing it a little bit. "Are you sure? What's your safe word?"

"Yellow, and red," Zayn replied softly. 

"And while you can't speak?" Zayn reached toward Liam's side, pinching lightly just above the top of his jeans. 

"Good," Liam praised, curling his fingers into Zayn's hair roughly to push his head back a little. "Now, I'm gonna shove my cock in your mouth and fuck your face until you can't breathe. I wanna cum on those pretty lips."

Zayn let out a little breathless whimper as Liam dragged him closer until he had his cheek pressed against the rough denim of Liam's jeans, feeling the semi hardness of his cock through the fabric. "C'mon then. Take it out for me, so you can choke on this big dick."

The tight grip in his hair kept him from really pulling away, though Zayn really didn't mind. He wanted Liam to keep him close, he wanted to be forced to do whatever Liam wanted of him. He reached to undo Liam's jeans and pull them down enough that he could move his boxers out of the way. Immediately, his hands moved to wrap around Liam's half hard arousal, beginning to stroke slowly in an almost reverent way. 

"Yeah... worship it babydoll," Liam praised, letting Zayn have his moment to get him properly hard. "I'm gonna throat fuck you, just like you want, and then I want to cuddle with my babydoll. I've missed having you in my arms all day." 

Zayn looked up at him, his eyes a little wide in that innocent way that Liam absolutely loved. "I get to have Daddy's special cuddles?" 

Liam met with his gaze, a little smile crossing his face as he reached to wrap a hand around the girth of his cock. "Is that what you want?" He asked, pulling back his foreskin to lightly drag the head of his length over Zayn's lips. "Do you want Daddy to tongue your little pink kitty?" 

A little whine met the words, and Zayn nodded before he pressed a kiss against the tip of Liam's length. Fingers wrapped in his shirt, clutching onto him tightly. "Yes Daddy, please?"

"Did you leave your toy in?" 

Zayn nodded quickly, placing another little open mouthed kiss against the head of Liam's dick. "Yes I did, Daddy," He assured, sticking out his tongue to drag it over Liam's slit. 

"Good boy," Liam praised. "You know Daddy loves to have you all wet and ready. Now, open that pretty mouth for me."

Immediately, Zayn dropped his mouth open, sticking his tongue out obediently. Liam shifted forward a little bit, tapping the tip of his length on Zayn's tongue. He tipped is head to the side a little bit, biting his lip. "I want you to make it messy. I want you to soak me."

Zayn looked up toward him, closing his mouth for a moment to pool any saliva in his mouth into the centre of his tongue. When he next opened his mouth, Liam couldn't help but watch the spit slick down his chin and drip off the tip of his tongue. 

"Mh, good boy," He purred, moving to push forward, watching Zayn's jaw slowly stretch open wide around him, listening to the whine he released. He managed to press in maybe half way before Zayn gagged, but he just kept pushing, trusting that Zayn would let him know when it got to be too much. 

"Come on little slut," Liam teased. "Can't you handle this big dick?" 

It was entirely too much for him, as this was only maybe the third time he'd done this, but Zayn wasn't going to let Liam down. He wanted this, he wanted Liam to force it down his throat and fucking ruin him with it. He looked up to meet with Liam's gaze, his eyes already glazed over with unshed tears. 

"Oh, look at you," Liam purred with a little smirk, moving both hands to Zayn's hair to force him to take it deeper. 

By the time Liam had pushed all the way in and Zayn's nose was against his lower stomach, buried in that sort of coarse hair, Zayn couldn't breathe. There was absolutely no space to take a breath past Liam's cock, but he didn't seem to much care. He began a slow pace, pulling back enough for Zayn to get a breath before he was pushing back in. Liam had barely started, but Zayn's jaw was absolutely aching and the back of his throat was beginning to burn with the friction, but Liam didn't let up on him- and Zayn didn't want him to.

"Mh fuck..." Liam groaned, caressing his thumb over Zayn's cheek, feeling himself move through the skin. He looked down toward Zayn, his gaze moving over him as he pushed just a little harder down his throat. "Show me. Pull down those boxers and show off that cute little ass."

He didn't stop his pace even as Zayn reached to struggle lightly with pushing his boxers down with his hands bound at the wrists. He pushed them out of the way before Liam pulled back to slip out of his mouth and Zayn panted as he was finally able to take a proper breath. Liam held him close, and Zayn couldn't do much of anything other than watch the saliva drip slowly off of Liam's cock. 

Liam had him tip his head back to meet with his gaze, a little smirk crossing his face. "You're already so wrecked, babydoll." 

Reaching to wrap a hand around his soaked length, Liam lightly tapped the side of his cock against Zayn's cheek, looking over him appraisingly. The mascara he was wearing had begun to run, leaving black streaks down his cheeks. Liam knew that most of the reason he had worn it at all was for this, since Liam had gotten him waterproof stuff to wear around wherever they went if that was what he wanted. Those beautiful pink lips of his were red and irritated, slightly swollen with how far they'd been stretched around Liam's length. Liam loved seeing him like this.

"Are you ready for a proper fucking, baby? I'm not going to go easy on you." 

Zayn turned his head, pressing kisses over Liam's cock as he nodded and spoke, his voice already broken and rasping. "Yeah. Don't hold back, Daddy." 

"Open," Liam demanded, which had Zayn immediately snapping to attention to open his mouth. 

He didn't have time to do much of anything before his mouth was being stuffed full again and this time, Liam didn't give him any sort of a break. Both hands curled into his hair tightly, dragging him down the length pushing forcefully against the natural resistance of his throat. Zayn's fingers clutched tightly to the open part of Liam's jeans just to hold onto something as a rough pace was started. 

Liam fucked into his mouth harshly, giving him everything Zayn could ever have wanted. A large hand cupped his cheek, Liam's thumb slipping back and forth over the movements from within his mouth. Spit was drooling down off Liam's cock, slipping down over his chin and dripping down onto his chest quickly. His face was warm and he knew he was turning red with lack of oxygen as there was hardly a space for him to take an infrequent, sparradic breath. Liam let out a little groan, forcing himself more firmly down Zayn's throat. He slipped his hand down further off Zayn's cheek, his thumb following the edge of his jaw.

"Fuck... you're such a good little whore. Such a good little cocksucker..."

Even with the ache down his throat and the slight light headedness that was beginning to overtake him from the lack of oxygen, Zayn couldn't help but absolutely love the praise. Liam was enjoying himself so much, and Zayn could see it written all over his face, but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer without passing out. Before that could happen, he finally made himself reach to pinch at Liam's side. 

Liam was immediately pulling back with it, though not fast enough to cause him any real pain- not that it would have mattered with the aching pain already radiating through his jaw. He held onto Zayn to keep him from collapsing, hands gentle as he just let him catch his breath. 

"Alright, babydoll?" He asked gently, concern creasing a little frown between his brows. 

Zayn nodded breathlessly, loving that Liam could go from being so rough and demanding to being the sweet Daddy that Zayn had so long ago fallen in love with. He opened his mouth to speak, the words burning the back of his throat as his vocal cords rattled painfully with the sound. 

"Yes, Daddy," He rasped out, still breathing still laboured. "I just-" He paused to clear his throat lightly, as if that would help. "Have to breathe." 

Liam nodded, though that concerned little frown didn't completely disappear. "Take your time, sweetness," He said gently, combing his fingers soothingly through Zayn's hair. 

Zayn couldn't help but tip his head up into the touch, and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he released a little hum. He didn't bother to even try to stop himself from reaching up to wrap both hands around Liam's cock, stroking slowly to keep him just as throbbing hard as he had been while buried down Zayn's throat. He did as Liam suggested, taking a minute or so to catch his breath fully before he finally sat back a little bit, dropping his mouth open in an obvious invitation. 

"Are you ready?" Liam asked, taking a half step forward as he wrapped a hand around the base of his length, the other moving to curl into Zayn's hair. 

Zayn nodded. "Ready, Daddy." 

The smooth feeling of Liam's cock slipping over his bottom lip had Zayn stretching his mouth further open before Liam pushed forward slowly once more. It took him less than a half dozen strokes to begin his former pace and Zayn couldn't help but love it. The break hadn't seemed to have fazed him much at all, and he went right back to roughly face fucking Zayn, using him for his own pleasure. It was exactly what Zayn wanted. 

Liam bit his lip, a little pleasured frown on his face as he continued thrusting, and it wasn't long before he could feel the tight ball of heat in his lower stomach nearing enough pressure to burst. He groaned breathlessly, both hands gravitating down into Zayn's hair. 

"Daddy's close, baby," He breathed, feeling the way that Zayn curled a hand into his shirt tightly, obviously ready for it. 

He held tightly onto Zayn's hair, his thrusts becoming somewhat erratic as he pulled Zayn more firmly into each one of them. Zayn's soft hands moved down, tugging lightly at his boxers until those gentle fingers began to fondle lightly with his balls, soft palms squeezing gently as though trying to milk the orgasm right out of him. It came quickly, warmth flooding through his entire body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Liam couldn't stop the way his hips stuttered with it, and he pulled back, listening to Zayn's broken panting as he stroked over his cock with a semi tight grip. 

Zayn tipped his head back in a welcoming manner, gazing up toward Liam even as the warm slick of cum painted over his cheek and across his lips. He dropped his mouth open, cum dripping sluggishly off his tongue as he obviously enjoyed every drop that Liam graced him with. Liam groaned, biting his lip as he watched Zayn receive, loving how he was always so eager to do whatever Liam wanted of him. 

When he was finally spent, Liam released a steadying breath as he just gazed down toward Zayn, looking over how absolutely wrecked he was and loving every single inch of him. Zayn reached to tuck his rapidly softening cock back into his boxers, doing up his jeans for him. Liam reached down, offering his hand to help Zayn up to his feet, noticing the redness of his knees from the carpet. He wrapped his arms around him, both hands moving to gently pull up his boxers as Zayn raised his arms to drape them over Liam's shoulders.

Liam reached for a box of tissues that was sitting on the coffee table to use a few of them to gently wipe the cum and smears of makeup off of Zayn's face. "You were so good for me, babydoll," He praised gently, reaching gently to take hold of Zayn's arms to undo the cuffs around his wrists. "Would you like for Daddy to make you some tea?" 

Zayn nodded, though he didn't let go of Liam. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck to press himself close, feeling those now gentle hands caress over his bare back for a moment. Those large palms grasped at the backs of his thighs to lift him and Zayn tightened his grip on Liam as he was picked right up off his feet and Liam walked with him into the other room. 

Zayn just relaxed against him, letting Liam set him onto the counter, though he wouldn't let go of him. Liam just flicked on the kettle, before he moved to stand close in front of Zayn, caressing gently over his bare thighs. 

"Kiss?" Zayn's voice was so broken, even just with that single word and Liam couldn't help but feel slightly guilty over it. 

Still though, he just leaned in, pressing his lips to Zayn's in a soft kiss, the first one since he had gotten home. Zayn let out a little breath, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck to hold him close as he tipped his head into the press of their lips. Liam pulled back eventually, pressing more little kisses down over Zayn's jaw and the side of his neck. 

"Do you want Daddy to go down on you, baby?" He asked softly, caressing his hands gently up over Zayn's sides. "You can have your tea and sit on Daddy's face."

Zayn nodded, tipping his head up with a soft breath as he closed his eyes, loving to have every ounce of Liam's attention on him. Liam pulled away eventually though, making up a cup of tea for him in just the way he preferred. Gently, he lifted Zayn from the counter to set him on his feet before he handed the cup to him and gently led him back to the living room where he sat onto the couch, pulling Zayn forward to take his boxers off for him.

Zayn just stood in front of him, the warm mug held between both hands as he let Liam undress him. Once he had stepped out of the boxers, Liam's palms slipped down over his back and across his ass, fingers pressing into the soft flesh to squeeze. He tipped his head up a little bit with a soft breath, loving the feeling of having those strong hands on him. 

He felt a little press at the end of the plug that was nestled between his cheeks, just where Liam had told him to leave it before it twisted lightly inside of him. He couldn't help but gasp, his hands tightening on the mug as Liam lightly pulled at the end of the plug, the fingers of his other hand toying lightly with Zayn's balls. 

"Do you want Daddy to let you cum today, babydoll?" 

Zayn bit his lip, not sure what to say. Liam was already giving him so much just by going down on him like he was going to, he wasn't sure if he should be asking for more. 

"C-can I?" 

"Do you want to?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows as he caressed the tips of his fingers over the little metal cage that was locked around Zayn's dick. "I can take your lock off. You have been very good for me today."

Zayn nodded quickly, clutching his mug a little tighter. "Please Daddy..." 

"Go-" Liam gave Zayn's bare ass a little pat. "Go get your key for Daddy, and bring your bear with you when you come back."

Zayn set his mug down onto the coffee table before he scurried off to the bedroom. He first grabbed the teddy bear off the bed where it was leaned against the pillows. He squeezed the plush against his chest before he opened the bedside table drawer to grab a little key with a pink pom pom that hung off the key chain that was attached to it. He was quick to return to Liam, one arm still wrapped around his bear as he presented the key to Liam. 

Liam reached to take the key from him with one hand, the other moving up to lightly poke at the bear in Zayn's arms. "Actually, baby, go and grab the bag by the door for me. Daddy's got some things for you."

Zayn immediately moved to do as he was told, picking up the bag that Liam had set down earlier, bringing it into the other room to hand it over to his Daddy. Liam set the bag onto the floor to open the top of it before he took out a large, fluffy, stuffed white rabbit that he held up toward Zayn who set down his bear with reverence before he reached to take the new stuffie. He immediately moved to wrap his arms around Liam, pressing close to him. 

"Thank you Daddy," He said with a grin, pressing kisses to Liam's cheek, loving that he would think of him while he was away from home. "I love it." 

Liam smiled, pulling Zayn into a proper little kiss before he pulled back a little bit. "You're very welcome baby. Daddy got you a new collar too." 

Zayn stepped back a little, his eyes widening as Liam took out a blue velvet box, opening up the top of it. It was a nice, royal purple colour and had fur lining the inside of it. The tag at the front of it had his name written in a beautiful cursive script with an amethyst gem fitted into the centre of it. He reached to gently slip his fingertips over it before he moved to kneel, tipping his chin up. 

Liam smiled, leaning to press a little kiss to the edge of Zayn's jaw before he reached to undo the buckle of the collar he was already wearing. Zayn bit his lip as it was taken away from him, some part of him feeling uncomfortable without the familiar weight of the leather. 

"Daddy..." He whimpered, reaching to curl his free hand into Liam's shirt. 

"Oh I know, baby," He said gently as he took the new collar out of the box. He lifted it to wrap it around Zayn's neck to buckle it. It was heavier and thicker than the last one, but Zayn just relaxed underneath it, loving to have the calming weight of Liam's ownership and protection around his neck. Once the buckle was in place, Liam sat back a little bit, adjusting the tag at Zayn's neck with a smile. 

"How does that feel, baby?" 

"Much better, Daddy," Zayn said with a happy little grin, standing a little straighter as though he was proud to wear the collar for Liam. 

Liam smiled, hooking his fingers into the ring at the front of the collar to pull Zayn into a soft kiss. "I got you a nice bracelet too, babydoll," He said gently, reaching back into the bag. 

Zayn was absolutely beaming, obviously loving that Liam was showering him with all the attention and the gifts. It meant all lot to him that Liam thought so much of him outside home that he would take the time out of his busy day to stop and get things for him. Liam took out another little box to open it, removing an elegant little red, yellow and green beaded bracelet with a little marijuana leaf charm. 

He clasped it around Zayn's wrist with a little smile. "I thought of you as soon as I spotted it, baby," He said, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Zayn's hand. 

"Thank you so much, Daddy," Zayn purred happily, moving to wrap his arms around Liam, slipping into his lap easily. 

"You're very welcome, sweetness. Daddy loves you." 

"I love you too, Daddy," Zayn replied, holding tightly to Liam. "You're my whole world."

"Good," Liam said gently, giving Zayn a squeeze. "You're my everything, my sweet boy."

He pulled back a little bit, picking up the key off the cushion of the couch, reaching down between them. Zayn sat back a bit, both arms wrapped tightly around the rabbit plush as he looked down toward what Liam was doing. Liam was gentle as he took the little lock off the custom made cage, opening the ring at the base to take it off fully and set it off to the side on the coffee table. 

Zayn couldn't stop the little whimper he let out as Liam wrapped a hand around the length of him, stroking slowly over him. He was pulled into a soft kiss, and he couldn't help but lightly push his hips into the touch, one hand moving to clutch tightly to Liam's shirt sleeve just at his bicep. Liam's hands moved to his ass, tugging him forward into the firm plain of his stomach. 

"Grind on me," Liam breathed into his ear, giving Zayn's ass a squeeze. "If you do a good job and make your Daddy hard, maybe I'll make love to you tonight. How would you like that babydoll?"

Zayn nodded with a little moan, gently setting his stuffie to the side as he moved to place both hands against Liam's chest. "I would love it Daddy," Zayn breathed, reaching up to gently cup Liam's jaw in one of those soft hands of his, the other moving up to brush through his hair. "Making love with you is my favourite thing to do." 

"Yeah? Do you want that before, or after I tongue fuck you?" 

"Before... C-can I have it now?"

"Right now baby?" Liam teased, reaching to press firmly at the end of the plug. 

Zayn nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. "Please, let me bounce on you."

"Show me how bad you want it."

Zayn was quick to sit back, pushing himself down into Liam's lap to grind his ass over him slowly. He tilted his head up, biting his lip as he did his absolute best to turn his Daddy on, though having the plug shifting back and forth in him was more than enough to get himself going as well. He couldn't help but love each and every moment of this. 

He could feel Liam pressing up underneath him, and he began to grind his ass down more firmly into the growing tent at the front of his jeans. He could see it, written all over Liam's face that he was doing a very good job for him, but some part of Zayn still needed that verbal reassurance. 

"I... I'm a good boy, Daddy?" He asked breathlessly, feeling warm palms slip up his sides gently. 

"Oh, yes, babydoll," Liam breathed, pressing a few soft kisses over the side of Zayn's neck. "Such a good boy. Go on, take Daddy's cock out, take your reward." 

Zayn reached immediately to undo Liam's jeans again to take him out of his boxers just as fingers played lightly with the end of his plug again, pulling until it popped out of him. It was set to the side, and Zayn shifted to lift himself and move forward. Liam reached to position himself underneath him, pressing lightly against his hole with a pleased little hum. 

"So wet... so ready," He breathed, his free hand slipping down to give Zayn's ass a little squeeze. "C'mon, babe."

Slowly, Zayn began to push down onto him, letting out a soft little whimper as he began to stretch open around him. He tipped his head back with a breathless moan as he slid down onto him fully. Immediately, he began a pace, pulling up to press down hard into Liam's lap. 

It didn't take long for him to lose himself in it, the only thing keeping him grounded being Liam's hands where they were squeezing on his ass and thigh. The couch squeaked lightly with each thrust, but Zayn paid no mind to it, pushing down harder. 

Those hands moved up to his waist and Liam breathlessly told him to lean back, which he did, easily trusting Liam to hold him steady. The new angle had Liam's dick slipping back and forth over his prostate firmly, and Zayn let out this broken little moan as he reached to clutch tight to Liam's wrists. 

Liam began to press his hips up with each of the thrusts, meeting Zayn halfway. Zayn absolutely lost it, his nails digging into Liam's arms as he moaned loudly, obviously loving every moment of this. Liam bit his lip, watching Zayn as he enjoyed himself. 

Zayn was quick to reach the edge, his thighs trembling hard with the effort of lifting his weight. "D-Daddy..." 

Liam could feel it too. He was surprised that Zayn always managed to push him so far so quickly, but he was too far gone to think much on it. "Cum for Daddy," He breathed, biting his lip. 

With the given permission, Zayn arched up, and Liam's hands squeezed onto Zayn's waist tightly to make him continue moving even as he painted white strips over his soft belly. A little whimper met the move, but Liam ignored it for the moment, continuing to push his hips up into Zayn. He continued with his thrusting, with Zayn whining and oversensitive for every one of them.

"Fuck... I'm sorry, babydoll," Liam breathed, though it didn't seem like he was going to stop. 

Zayn shook his head, just taking it. "Use me, Daddy," He moaned, though he was sure that Liam was intent on doing just that. 

He just let Liam continue, doing his best to follow with him even though any sort of pleasure he might be feeling was quickly becoming painful. Thankfully, Liam was soon getting close, and he tipped his head back against the back of the couch, pulling Zayn more roughly into his lap. He dragged Zayn down once more, hearing the moan he released at the feeling of his Daddy coming inside of him. 

Liam finally stilled, holding Zayn firmly down into his lap as he just caught his breath. Zayn's movements were stiff as he shifted to lean against Liam's chest, feeling those strong arms wrap around him tightly. 

"Are you okay, baby?" 

"C-can you... will you pull out, please?" Zayn asked, sounding nearly on the verge of tears. 

Liam frowned with that, biting his lip with how upset Zayn sounded. He hadn't meant to hurt him like this, but he knew he had overwhelmed him nearly to the point of no return. He shifted to slowly and gently lift Zayn off his softening length, feeling the way he relaxed against him as soon as he slipped out. 

"Alright, baby," Liam breathed, moving to lay Zayn back onto the couch. "Let Daddy make this better."

Zayn laid back easily, letting Liam maneuver him until he had his knees over his shoulders and Liam was settled between his legs. A searing warmth slid over his hole and Zayn took in a quick gasp, both hands shooting down to hold tight to Liam's hair. 

"Ah~ Daddy..." 

Liam pressed closer, gently caressing over Zayn's thigh as he did his best to soothe any sort of pain or burn he was feeling with gentle strokes of his lips and tongue.

By the time he had finished, Zayn was honestly feeling much better, that floaty feeling having overtaken him again. Liam moved to hold onto him, curling up on the couch with Zayn against his chest. 

"Can I have my new stuffie?"

"Of course you can, baby," Liam replied as he leaned up onto one elbow to pick up the rabbit, handing it to Zayn who immediately snuggled it against his chest as he burrowed a little deeper into Liam's arms. 

"Thank you, Daddy," He said softly, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against Liam's chest. "I feel really good now." 

"Good, that'd exactly what Daddy wants for you. Did you get everything you wanted today?" 

Zayn nodded tiredly, letting out a soft breath as Liam began to gently rub at his stomach. "Yes, Daddy. Thank you." 

"You're very welcome, baby," Liam said gently, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Zayn's shoulder. "Now, let's take a nap before dinner, okay?"

"Mh... m'kay." Zayn hummed, sounding as though he was already half asleep. 

Liam smiled, nuzzling gently at Zayn's shoulder as he held him tight against himself. "Sweet dreams, babydoll," He murmured, continuing to gently smooth his palm over Zayn's belly, just letting him relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed some part of this ^-^ I actually have another idea from this au ready to go, so it'll be related, but not a continuation.


End file.
